Akatsuki's Angels
by Sasori Shiroyuki
Summary: four twins that had amazing powers and one day they locked it away. years later the akatsuki are thrown into this world and they end up taking care of them. love began to bloom but when they came it tore them apart. im not he best at summeries so please read the story.


What the? Akatsuki?

What I'm from another world!

I was done watching the final episode of naruto so far, Madara killed Konan _. My younger sister was next to me. "Hanna pass me the remote please". My green haired golden eyed sister gave it to me. My other sisters were up stairs. Probably cleaning. I loved my twins. All three of them. I turned off the TV and went to the back yard of our six-roomed house. So I stood up and fixed my bun. I hated my black hair. It gave me bad memories. I looked at my youngest twin and felt sad. We didn't have any emotions. When we were five our parents abandoned us. My oldest sister took care of us all. I shook my head and got rid of those memories. I had two senbons in my hair. Along with a kunai strapped to my leg and a small metal fan on the other. Under a long black skirt I had a kunai holster and three kunais. We learned how to use things like this. Swords, bow and arrow, ninja stars, kunai, karate, judo, throwing knifes, and we also trained our reflexes and ears to rival that of a ninja. I jump high, I jump at every sound, and I'm very alert. My sisters are the same. We learned so that we don't get hurt again. Last time we were nearly killed. So now I'm looking at a huge willow tree in my backyard. Taking a senbon out of my hair I threw it at the tree. It hit the middle and went three inches in. I walked forward and pulled the needlelike senbon out. Then I heard something coming from the bushes. I grabbed my kunai off my leg. I held it in my right hand and with my left hand I pushed the bushes back a bit. Meow. I heard the sound of kittens. And I saw a large cardboard box. I didn't bother opening it. I picked it up and carried it inside. When I got in Hanna looked at the box then called out to upstairs "Kanna, Sanna we found a box of kittens. Can we take care of them"? A group yes was heard and I opened the box. A silver cat jumped out and bit me immediately. I didn't respond. Hanna picked up the other cats one by one and took them out of the box. "Theirs only one girl", Hanna told me. "Bullet, Stitch, Blaze, Bomb, Angel, Leader, Tobi, Shark, Night, and Moon". I said without emotion. The cats now had names. "Any complaints", I asked. No response. I picked up the pure black one and stroked his fur. Hanna picked up the one I called moon and stroked his fur. Night struggled in my grip and eventually bit me. I put him down and went to get the cats some food. "Hanna keep an eye on them". My younger sister nodded. I got some sushi and ham. Putting it into ten bowls I hummed a familiar tune. We used to sing and our favorite Japanese song was Rolling Star by YUI. Hanna came into the kitchen and took the bowls. I grabbed a larger bowl and filled it with water. Carefully I took it to the living room without spilling a drop. I gently put it down and went to the door in the corner of the room. It was the music room. In there was one beautiful drum set, a bass clarinet, a normal clarinet, four microphones, a French horn, four bass guitars, two keyboards, and two flutes, and four Violins. I looked at the instruments, just collecting dust. We could all sing, but our lead singer was our eldest sister Kanna. She was also the one who played keyboard, French horn, bass guitar, and her flute. I was the one who played bass guitar, drums and clarinet. Sanna was our other flute and she loved her bass guitar. But Hanna had her bass clarinet, drums and her keyboard, and like the rest of us, she played the bass guitar. We all played violin. My guitar was white and with reddish crimson lines. Kanna's was a beautiful silvery white. Hanna's was a silvery green. Sanna's was a silvery red with orange splotches. They all brought back memories. Some good others bad. So I walked out and continued living. And about three days later I realized Kanna and Sanna haven't gone downstairs all week. The cats were getting used to us. They ate normal food, I thought cat food was gross and I spoiled them. Besides they deserved better. If they didn't have a loving family, so we would give it to them. I loved the kitties and they really liked us. We didn't kill them with love but we didn't ignore them. I was going to get them out of there. But first I went back to our music room. Then I heard a crash, and water spilling. Then a scream broke through the silence. I grabbed my senbons and saw Hanna gaping at the very naked Akatsuki in the middle of our living room. I dashed forward and grabbed Konan. I found Hanna's hand and entered the music room. In the closet was a bathrobe. Konan put it on and I heard quick footsteps. Konan slipped on the robe and thanked us. Kanna came down with Sanna following here. "Fanfiction coming to life, do we play dumb or what". I asked my elder sister. Her golden eyes showed no emotion. Her violet silver hair was in a fancy bun, she had one kunai and two senbons in her hair. "Truthful." She decided. Seeing naked men didn't faze us. But Hanna was young and innocent. Plus it was very suprising. I grabbed multiple towels and went to give it to the boys with Kanna.


End file.
